


A Betrayed Heart

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk what to call this, rumplestiltskin is an asshole, the violence warning is for the removal of a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook would rather not hurt Emma but The Dark One doesn't leave him much of a choice.</p><p>Another one of those fics I did for a prompt from the Writer's Support Group:<br/>"You'll be sorry."<br/>"I already am."<br/>courtesy of writeaboutnowblr.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins with a Note

“You’ll be sorry.” Emma says just standing there, her pretty blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. 

“I already am, Love.” I say, rolling my eyes and trying not think about what I’m doing. That bloody Crocodile will pay for this later but right now I have to protect Emma, even if that means hurting her first, and possibly losing her. 

“Hook, please don’t.” She says, her voice faltering for the first time during this confrontation. I close my eyes for a second to regain my bearings. I set my hook on her shoulder and plunge my hand into her chest. He promised she’d be fine, that he just needed to borrow it. I yank out her heart quickly and hold the glowing thing in my hand. She groans in pain and doubles over. She looks back at me, horror stricken across her face. 

“I’m sorry, Love, I didn’t have much of a choice.” I say turning away from her and walking away as fast as I can before I can feel any worse about this. 

~~~~~

“Here, the Saviour’s heart as requested.” I say holding it up for him to see. He reaches for it but I pull it out of his reach. “First you have to promise me she won’t get hurt, that she’ll be fine, alive and in one piece once you’ve got what you want. I know you can’t go back on a deal, Crocodile.”

He glares at me for a moment before shrugging and rolling his eyes. “Fine, I vow that Miss Swan will be alive, whole, and in one piece once I’m through with her, satisfied Hook? Do we have a deal?” He sneers, holding out his hand. I use my hook to shake on the deal before handing him her heart. He holds it delicately in his hand as he grins maniacally. “I have one last task for you though.” 

“What is it?” I roll my eyes, wondering what he could possibly want now. 

“I want you to take a message to my wife, ensure that Belle receives it immediately and I’ll throw in the added measure of Emma not knowing it was you who betrayed her.” He hands me a piece of paper. “Does that sound fair, Captain?” I stare at him wide-eyed. It must be a hell of a message for him to offer such a thing in payment for it’s delivery. “Tick-tock, tick-tock.” He says impatiently. 

I shake his hand and take the note from him. Perhaps I needn't lose her after all. I walk away from him in a hurry. I had best get to that pawn shop and give Belle this paper as soon as possible then. 

~~~~~

I step into the shop and see Belle standing behind the corner as usual. She looks up as the bell rings to notify her of my presence. 

“Oh hello Killian.” She smiles at the sight of me and my heart tightens in my chest. 

“Hello Belle, I’m afraid my being here may not be as happy an occasion as you seem to think.” I hang my head. “I’m sorry but he insisted I deliver this, I would give anything not to but the Crocodile is...persuasive, to say the least.” 

“Rumple sent you with a message for me?” Her expression falls into one of concern. “What is it?” 

“I don’t know, he gave me this paper, I didn’t read it.” I hold it out to her and she takes it gingerly. She reads it and her expression grows more grave by the second. 

“I see.” She chokes out. “Thank you for delivering this, you can go now.” She frowns, tears forming. I dare not ask though, I simply nod. 

“I’m sorry, Belle.” I say as I duck back out the door.


	2. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys wanted more so here, I'll do a few chapters but they'll all be short because I have a big project I'm heading into and this was supposed to be a one-shot side project. I hope you like it because I had to come up with what that stupid note said on the spot and work the story around it.

The Crocodile stands behind a tree, holding Emma’s heart in his hand, whispering into it in an almost concerned tone. I look past the tree to see Emma standing by the well telling Regina something. Whatever it is Regina nods in agreement and trudges off back towards town with Emma following behind her. 

“What was all of that about?” I speak up at last. Mr. Gold turns to face me, a look of agitation clear on his face. 

“A plan that I needed this to set in motion. Regina has something that I need and the only way I can get it is to have Miss Swan get it from her for me, once that has been done I’ll return her heart to her and uphold my end of our deal for you delivering that note to my wife.” He sighs, he sounds impatient for this to be over. 

“Belle didn’t seem overly thrilled about that note, what was in it?” I ask cautiously, expecting him to snap at me that it’s none of my business. 

“The reason I need what Regina has.” Is all he says in a hushed tone before he heads towards his cabin. He beckons me to follow him, I look back at the well before I do.

~~~~~

I sit on a chair watching the Crocodile pace back and forth across the room, he’s antsy and impatient, something is actually bothering him. Before I can ask what it is he perks up and I hear a knock at the door. He opens it to reveal Emma standing there holding an ornate wooden box. 

“Thank you deary, you’ve been most helpful.” He takes the box from her, and hands it to me. He pulls her heart out of his coat pocket. “You won’t remember what happened, how it happened or that Hook was involved in anyway, you will only know that something happened and Hook saved you.” He says into her heart, her eyes flicker as the spell takes hold. He gently returns her heart to where it belongs. She passes out and he catches her. He offers her to me in trade for the box in my hands. I give it to him and pick her up bridal style. 

“What is in that box that you had to go to such lengths to get your hands on it?” I ask as he motions for me to leave. He arches an eyebrow at my curiosity. He thinks about it for a second before opening the lid to show me a bracelet. It’s small and ornate and delicate. “What’s it do?” 

“It protects the wearer from any and all magical harm, meaning no spell of any kind can be cast over them as long as they wear it. And only the person who puts it on them can remove it.” He says in a tone that suggests boredom with my questions but I’m not done quite yet. 

“It’s for Belle,” I say quietly as the realization hits me. “That note?” 

“Was a request for her to come here tonight as I urgently need to speak to her about something.” He grumbles. “Now if you don’t mind I have things to do and Miss Swan will likely wake up soon, I think you’ll find you’d rather her not be here when she wakes up or the suggestions planted in her heart will be faulty and questioned.” 

I nod and look at Emma, whose face is buried in my neck. I turn and leave the Gold to his pacing and fretting. Whatever he’s up to it seems personal and like it might not be something as horrible as I assumed. I shake my head and carry Emma back towards her little yellow car. I don’t really know how to drive but under current circumstances I’m willing to try.


	3. The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Rumple's POV

I stand by the fireplace of my cabin waiting, when she reads the note she'll be here. She may be angry with me but she knows I'd never lie about her life being in danger, not like this. And not when I know she's likely to doubt my intentions.

I wait patiently for over an hour. Just when I'm ready to give up she walks through the door. "What's this about Rumple?" She demands in an almost venomous tone that is so out of place coming from her.

"I'm sorry deary, I know I'm the last person you'd like to see right now." I sigh. "Belle, while I was in New York I visited a woman who claimed to be a fortune teller. She came highly recommended by some pretty credible and important people." I pause.

"So, I assume she told you something important for you to dare to ask me to meet you." She growls.

"She did, she had many things to say and could read a good many things from me that made me believe in her ability. She truly does have a gift." I say trying to choose my words carefully.

"What did she have to say?" Her tone changes to one of mild but genuine curiosity.

"She said that my goal was attainable but not in the way I'd imagine. She told me that us fairy tale beings are too dependent on what we already know but that doesn't work anymore." I tell, glad that she's even listening.

"I think that sounds reasonable, obviously this woman knows what she's talking about. Did she tell you how to do what you want to?" She asks, opening up a bit more.

"No, but she explained how I could find out. I'd hardly have called her a woman though, she looked barely out of childhood." I chuckle to myself, remembering my shock at the sight of the young girl when she informed me she wasn't the assistant.

"And?" She demands further.

"We have to stop focusing solely on the magic of our land. We are in this one now and contrary to my previous beliefs there is actually magic here. She is born of this world. I looked into it. Her whole bloodline is of this world." I say leaning against the wall. "Yet she is clearly magic and wasn't alone. They are stronger than even me, not by much but they are. And their hearts are pure, they don't deal in darkness."

Her eyes go wide. "So she did tell you how then, you have to learn this world's version of magic."

"I don't know how to do that though." I admit.

"Is that all she told you?" She asks, her voice now much gentler.

I shake my head and she looks at me expectantly. I swallow hard. "She said I may want to move quickly in changing my ways. That I'm running out of time, and if I don't hurry I risk something happening to you that I'd lose you permanently." I shift my weight slightly. "I can't bear the thought that someone would kill you because they don't trust me not to screw it up again."

"Again? Screw what up? What's wrong Rumple?" She looks concerned.

"The girl told me I was to expect another child, and soon. She said I have only seven months and my daughter would be born magic. The way she turns out depends on me. But I also have to fight against the heroes trying to take you from me. They won't mean to kill you but they will if I don't change and fast." I can't stop the tears now.

"Wait," She looks at herself and back at me. "Rumple, are you telling me....am I? ....am I pregnant?" I don't trust my voice so I simply nod. Her mouth gapes open. "Rumple, you figure out how to fix yourself, find someone who can teach you or something, you learn and you figure it out because I won't be able to do this on my own." She demands. "I'll help you find a teacher." She wraps her arms around me and I weep into her shoulder. Half in relief, half still from the pain of thinking about all of this. "Nothing will happen to me or our daughter because I won't give up this time, not till you are better."

I pull the bracelet out of my pocket. “Promise me you’ll wear this and never to ask me to take it off of you. It will protect you and the baby from all magic even my own and can only be removed by the person who puts it on you.” she nods and holds out her wrist for me to put it on her. I sigh in relief and pull her into a hug again. I’ve lost her before. I won’t make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter, this is all you're getting from me so I hope the plot twist satisfies you, use your imaginations to fill in any blanks because this is all I've got, I designed it to be open ended in the first place and wrote more because you wanted it.


End file.
